Wess the Shinigami Ninja
by Killabee32
Summary: hope you like
1. Meeting nejibana

It was a normal afternoon in the Hidden leaf village the sun was shining; the wind was blowing but today was all but normal because there was ten-tailed panther was attacking the village. "Keep the beast back until lord fourth is able kill the beast." Hizuren ordered the surrounding shinobi. "Yes sir!" The shinobi responded before running to fight the Juubi. As they ran most started going through handsigns and launching elemental attacks on giant black cat. The surrounding shinobi started to launching water styled attacks knowing that cat's hate water naturally. But doing this only made it fight back harder than it started. The fighting continued for thirty more minutes before a giant "poof" was heard while a giant smoke cloud was seen, when it cleared a mountain sized toad was seen.

The toad itself was a dark orange with dark blue semi-swirls on in it the toad also wore a light blue vest, a radio tower sized katana and same sized pipe in its mouth and a large scar over its left eye. This is the toad boss Gamabunta but it wasn't the toad that caught there attention it was the person standing on top of toad said person had spiky sun-kissed blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, the man wore a standard Chuunin vest dark blue shinobi pants with a kunai holster on his left thigh, blue shinobi sandals, and his trademark white and red flames "licking" the bottom of the jacket whit the kanji for fourth hokage on the back in red.

This man was the Yondaime Minato Namikaze and he didn't look happy, because of the glaring at the Juubi. "This is enough you bloody cat there has been enough bloodshed this day." Minato roared. And started going through a hundred handsigns before yelling "Shiki Fuin" before the air got the chilled of death, and a ghostly figure appeared behind Minato Namikaze the figure itself had looked like it had been starved it also had icy white hair that went to mid-back it also wore a tattered kimono, pointed teeth, a dagger, and beads that wrapped around its left arm. This was the Shinigami. "**Who dares summon me**?" The Shinigami roared. "I Minato Namikaze summoned you Shinigami-sama." Minato calmly said despite the situation. "I need you to seal the Juubi inside my son!" Minato demanded. **"It** **shall be done at the price of your life."** Shinigami said before he shoved his hand into Minato body and it continued to go into the Juubi's body before it could react, tearing out both of their souls and sealing the Juubi into the newborn baby boy stomach and eating Minato's soul all in blinding flash of light.

(Several years later) We find a mob chasing a young boy with wild spiky black blue hair; crimson red eyes with slit pupils similar to cat eyes, all of his teeth were pointed like fangs, the boy stood at an average 4ft, with cocoa skin this boy is Wess Kessho the jinchuriki for ten-tailed panther was thinking frantically run as fast as legs could carry him while dodging rocks, kunai, shuriken, and senbon needles. "Get back here you bloody demon!" A random villager screeched. "What did I do to deserve this?" Wess cried as he continued to run for his life. But the question only seemed to make them runner to end his. "You know what you did you little shit!" A banshee screeched.

Still running Wess saw an alley and prayed to Kami that it wasn't a dead-end but today luck was against him as it was a dead-end seeing this Wess curled up and waited for beating that was sure to happen. "It's time to pay for what you did filthy demon!" The same banshee screeched again before the mob started to beat Wess into a bloody pulp. Wess could only scream out in pain before he blacked from it. Drip splash, Wess woke up to find himself floating in water in what looked like a sewer. "Oh great they threw me in a sewer again. " Wess commented before getting up to look for a way out of sewer. What seemed like an eternity Wess found himself in front of a colossal cage. Being the child he was he walked up the bars thinking it was a way out of the sewer only for a giant claw to shoot out the bars making him fall back before being impaled by the claw.** So my jailer has finally come to pay me a visit? **"A deep but feminine voicesaid from behind the bars. "What the hell is your problem and what do mean by jailer?" Wess asked/yelled at the voice. '**Big words for a small shrimp**." The voice taunted. "At least I'm not stuck behind some bars." Wess retorted. "**Touché by the I'm the Juubi no Hyu." **The now know Juubi stated. "How are you alive the Yondaime killed you?" Wess asked the Juubi. "**Please, no human can kill a tailed beast no matter how strong they are."** Juubi stated.

Then it clicked all the glares beatings and mistreatment "He sealed you into me." Wess said in a dead tone making the wince at the tone. "**Cheer up Wess I'm going to give you a gift."** Juubitold Wess making him look at the black cat with a happy-go-lucky look. "What kind of gift?" Wess asked female cat. **"The powers and abilities of my late wielder Kaien Shiba."** Juubi then told him the tale of the Shinigami. After the story was over Wess had a look of amazement on his face. "So Juubi-cha … "Nejibana (twisted flower) " "What" Wess asked. ""My name is Nejibana." Yana said as she changed in to her human form. Nejibana looked like a goddess in the flesh she had long navy blue that went to her mid-section, a figure that would make any woman sick with envy, and cyan blue eyes with slit pupils, but they were all noticed mostly because she was naked. "See something you like Wess?" Nejibana said with a purr in her voice.

"Yes I do Bana-chan and it's you" Wess responded with a sly smile on his face. Shocked at his straight forward answer. "Well Wess its time for my gift." Nejibana said. "Alright, wait Bana-chan is this going to hurt?" Wess asked. "Yes it's going to hurt a lot so brace yourself for the pain." Nejibana said truce fully. Before Wess could say anything he felt excruciating pain shoot through his body before yelling out in pain as gold light came from his chest that changed into the Roman numeral for 13 was seen, then Wess blacked-out from the pain leaving a worried Yana looking at the spot he had occupied seconds before. Wess slowly woke opened his blood red eyes only to the white walls of the hospital. "They need to get some fucking color for these walls." Wess said before looking around for the old man. He didn't have as he was asleep in the chair next to the bed, seeing this Wess leaned over and shook the person he saw as a grandfather awake. Shortly after being touched Hizuren woke up to see who was shaking him, turning his head to see Wess shaking him. "Good morning Wess-kun clad to see you're awake after what happened the other day.' Hizuren grimly said while glaring out the window. Seeing his grandpa's glare decided not ask the old man about Nejibana

. "Hey jiji when can I leave the hospital? Wess asked. "You can leave right now Wess." Hizuren said with a small smile._ "Wess wait ask him to put you in the ninja academy. _Nejibana said to Wess. Looking around to see where the voice had come from, seeing no one he tried to talk to Nejibana. _"Bana-chan is that you?" _Wess thought to his tenant. _"Yes Wess-kun it's me."_ Nejibana confirmed. _"Why do you want me to join the academy?"_ Wess questioned. _"So I can train you to use your Shinigami powers to the fullest." _Nejibana answered his question. "_alright I'll ask him."_ Wess said before cutting the connection with Nejibana. "Hey jiji can I go to the academy?" Wess asked while pouting at Hizuren. Seeing the pout Hizuren broke, "Alright Wess you can, but you'll have to wait till next month." Hizuren stated. (So the journey of Shinigami ninja begins)


	2. Getting a new Zanpakuto

(One Month later) We find our young Shinigami sitting in a plain class room with several other students; Wess had his eyes seemly deep in thought but the truce he was talking to his tenant and Zanpakutō acquired a few days after Nejibana, it was to Wess and the former Zanpakuto when they had met her.

"Alright Wess were going to try my shikai command." Nejibana chirped. Nodding Wess proceeded to say the command "Rankle the sky and the sea, Nejibana" they watched the katana in his hands with baited breath. Only to receive nothing. "Hey why didn't it work Bana-chan?" Wess asked. Before she could answer a beautiful voice spoke up, "It's because you're not his Zanpakuto."

Before they could get into a fighting stance a goddess phased into life in front of the duo. The goddess had icy with hair; lighting blue eye, pale skin, and was wearing a battle kimono. "Before you ask any questions I'd like to introduce myself my name is Kaminari (Thunder Goddess) and no not 'the' Kaminari." The now identified Kaminari stated. "Alright I'm Wess Kessho and the lovely lady behind me is Nejibana." Wess introduce himself and Nejibana.

"Why are you here Kaminari?" Nejibana questioned. Kaminari smiled before answering her question "I'm Wess-sama Zanpakuto." She stated in glee. At that both were shocked thinking Nejibana was his Zanpakuto. "Hold up isn't Nejibana my Zanpakuto?" Wess asked not liking the situation. "Yes and no Wess-sama she is sealed in you so you do have her Zanpakutō but with me it might have canceled it out." Kaminari said to her master. Shocked at this new information because they had already had a training regimen planned out.

"Don't worry about it though I think we could fuse our forms together to make a new Zanpakuto for you." Kaminari stated catching their attention. "How in the hell do you do that?" Wess demanded with Nejibana nodding her head in agreement also wanting to know how. Seeing the questioning looks she was getting she walked up to Nejibana and hugged before they started to glow a dark blue, seeing this Wess covered his eyes it didn't do anything to help as glow surrounded him and the sewer-like structure that was is mind.

When the light had dimmed down for him see he looked around to find the landscape had from a sewer into heavily forested plain with a lake a small house.

Seeing the house he headed for it hopping to find Nejibana or Kaminari inside it. Opening the door he found what looked like a combination of both of them standing in the living room. "Hello Wess-sama." The new woman said with her angelic voice. Snapping out of his daze Wess asked the million ryo question "Who hell are you?" Not fazed by his yell she smoothly answered "I'm your new Zanpakuto Nejireta Kaminari (Twisted thunder goddess) it's a pleasure to meet you Wess-sama." Nejireta introduced herself to her wielder. "Okay I need a moment." Wess while holding his head went to the couch to process what happened.

Sensing his discomfort Nejireta went to comfort her lord "Wess-sama if you will it I'll explained what happened." Nejireta stated while sitting next to him. Receiving a nod to start, (skipping explanation). "Alright I get it you're a combination of both Nejibana and Kaminari. What is your Zanpakuto form?" Wess asked Nejireta. She didn't give a verbal answer but a physical one by summoning her sealed form was a straight edged daito, the blade itself was ebony black the guard of the blade resembled a blooming flower, and the tsuba had a diamond pattern. Looking at the blade with a look of awe on his he slowly reached for and grabbed it and looked over the blade. Whistling seeing no flaw in the blade "It's a beautiful blade Nejireta." Wess commented making her blush. "Thank you Wess-sama." Nejireta said while still blushing. "Hey Nejireta-chan what is your release command?" Wess asked his new Zanpakuto. "Strike them down." Nejireta chirped. Saying the command made the blade started to glow a bluish-black before shifting into a pair of gauntlet and greaves (think of yoruichi's anti-hierro armor but blue and fur lining.)(Flashback no jutsu kai) Smiling at the memory Wess almost missed his named being called out by Mizuki and the glare he received from him. Yep it was going to be a rough four years.


End file.
